


Giving In

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Broken and lost, Riku surrenders.
Relationships: Leon/Riku/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RJLadyA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLadyA/gifts).



> December 21, 2004. "Smut Month. For Lady Furiae. Can be read as dub-con."

Yes, he was going to give in. Or had been, really, to end up in a position like this. Just so... broken and lost and seperated from everyone again and in the fucking backwater cesspool of worlds trying to just stay sane... Which is why he figured he was probably just hallucinating finding Leon and Cloud so also-desperate and breaking and everything was just going so wrong that it was probably bordering on right.

Whatever test this was, there seemed no way to pass. At least they were safe for the moment, together. Damn...

Riku hissed as fingers pressed between his legs, finding his opening and entering with more practiced ease than Riku really felt comfortable with. He really was losing himself, going slowly insane and sating his growing unease only with these encounters. But even this was failing fast. There had to be a way out, a way out for all of them. And even then, there would be no way to ever look back and...

Yeah, it was his turn for this, his turn to be the one both giving and receiving. He parted his lips to take in the length of Cloud's arousal, so used to the action that he no longer needed to think of what he had to do to be able to taste the blond's sweet tainted seed.

He wouldn't lie and say he hated these experiences. They just grew so futile. Leon was entering him now, pulling his hips back. Tomorrow it would be Leon's turn for this, to be the one so thoroughly fucked. Or later, whichever came first. At least they had a soft place, not biting at his hands or knees or threatening his own erection as Leon pressed him lower. Leon always pressed down once he could, some sort of strange throwback to whatever hang-ups Leon had with life, Riku assumed. For such a submissive man, he still managed to make domination into an art form.

Cloud had explained it once, why he tasted different from any other man. But Riku had to admit to not having listened. He just chalked it up to the darkness really, that dwelled in Cloud's broken heart. Sickly sweet. Cloud would come first, too. Always did, even when on the bottom. Probably need to come again, too, but he had hands for that.

Hands... Leon was stroking him now, not quite matching his thrusts but that was okay, it was having the same effect anyway, and Leon obviously had enough practice with his hands to know how to please another man.

So broken... all of them. Hearing a half-breath-moan-noise from Cloud, Riku prepared to swallow, not wanting to fall into a choking sputtering fit like he had at first. This time it was easy, and Cloud pulled back quickly when he was spent, content to watch Leon as yet again, just like clockwork, Leon pressed down, making Riku arch and press back. Not long now. May as well surrender.

Not that he had to come, but he wanted to. It was a blissful coiled release that spiraled and moved within him, getting out the day's frustrations and triggering Leon's nearly-painful-sounding release. It was enough.

For now, it was enough.


End file.
